Description: (Applicant's Description) Advanced computing capabilities are increasingly important for experimental molecular and cellular biology (see the NIH BECON initiative for example). Because of its increased importance, Computing and Bioinformatics is the only facility for which we are requesting a significant increase in budget. By running a centrally managed facility, we believe that sophisticated computer services can be provided to all members of the Cancer Center. These services include desktop publishing and data presentation, traditional areas of emphasis. Importantly, however, we will deploy an advanced suite of bioinformatics tools that run on a centralized server and are accessed via a web browser (the Informax SSBM Server, Science 285, p. 1226-1227, 1999). These bioinformatics tools include all of the traditional Staden-type protein and DNA queries, as well as complex Boolean queries on the complete Genebank databases. The server will also handle data analysis for the newly established micro-array facility. The advanced BLAST and query services of the Facility will be of immediate use to virtually all students and postdocs in the Center. The micro-array and polymorphism analysis tools that are to be deployed this fall will be of immediate use to the Housman, Jacks, Hynes and Bell Labs. Once the system is working we anticipate multiple users. The Computing and Bioinformatics Center will be staffed by a Database Manager (DBM) who will oversee operation and train users, and by a computer specialist who will be in charge of desktop support. The centralized equipment in the Facility will include a multi-processor Silicon Graphics Server, a Network Appliance Data Storage System, a Mass Storage Disc Array and a Tape Backup Subsystem. Users will access this server through PC, Macintosh and Unix workstations, several of which will be in a newly renovated room on the fifth floor and others that will be in individual labs. Overall policy in the center will be set by Professor Sorger working with a contact group consisting of Professors Tyler Jacks, David Housman, Steve Bell and the Database Manager.